Mercy Kill
by Blackmage835
Summary: PG13 in later chapters. I don't know how this happened. I don't know how I became the antihero. But I do know why. I killed Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. Prolouge

Hi This a fanfiction I'm writing every completed piece I'll post here when I finish it so heres part one the prolouge.

key : textvoice over  
text flashback

Prolouge

I don't know how this happened.

A cloaked figure walks across a windy desserts sands. He continues moving until he spots a pole in front of the town.

I don't know how I became the anti-hero.

On the pole a sign waves and flaps in the wind. The name of the town lays slightly above it.

But I do know why.

A hedgehog laid sprawled and splattered all over the floor. An unseen voice yells "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? ? ?!!!"

After fighting alongside him for 7 years. 3 years ago I killed Sonic the Hedgehog

The sign reads: Wanted Miles "Tails" Prower.  
Murderer  
Reward of $2,000,000.

There you go please review.

This story is owned by Blackmage835 which is all you need to know because this wouldn't be a fanfiction if I owned Sonic the Hedgehog and all it's characters. The only thing I really own is Mayhem and the story itself which I already stated.


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

It's not like I killed him cold heartily. In fact it's just the opposite. I wish I could explian myself a bit more but I don't have the time for that.

Tails walks into the town using his cloaked appearence to hide his identity. The town itself feels like an old wild western community.

Chakra town is a little almost unheard of place in the middle of the dessert south of station square. No matter what speed you went or transportation you took it was still a three day trip coming and going from this town. So if word got out that I were here I had a six day window to escape. So you can see whyI came here.

Tails find a bar and decides he needs a drink. After walking 3 days in the desert that was partly true.

Ever since I became a wanted man, I've lost access to my workshop and use of all of my invention due to high risks of getting caught

Tails sits at the counter and taps his finger to get the bartenders attention. The bartender was a female cat with light green fur and a black tinted spiral coming down her arms. Her hair hung half way to her elbow and wore a fox tail hair clip over her left ear and her eyes were a moss green color that glowed slightly.

Strange. After what I've done to Sonic, anything fox related was avoided. She probably just couldn't find another clip at the time.

"I hear that Prower kid was spotted coming this way". "No way! he wouldn't know where this town is don't you think?". Tails turn his head to the conversation.

I was spotted? Great, now that cuts my time here in half.

The bartender looks at Tails, "What do you want?". The girl didn't look any older than Tails in fact she looked at least a year younger. "I'll just have what ever soda you got". "Aren't oyu a bit young to be in a bar?" "And aren't you a little young to be serving drinks? and besides as long as I buy something I don't have to leave right?" "Jerk" the bartender mumbles as leaves to get his drink.

Tails then returned his attention to his conversation at hand. "But after what he's done to Sonic he deserves whatever he gets". The bartender returns and practically(sp) slams his drink onto the counter. Tails just looks up at her with a glaring look before returning his attention to the men nearby. "Yeah! He had no good reason to kill Sonic".

Idiots. I had a perfectly good reason for finishing off Sonic. But then again who's going to believe his murderer.

"That's not right" the bartender says looking a bit forlorn. Tails looks up at her a little stunned. "He was with Sonic for seven years. I mean they were like brothers, Tails wouldn't just run off and kill Sonic".

There is yet some hope for this world.

"What was that girly?" one of the men yell standing up. "Yeah! Sounds like you were defending the little backstabbing fox". They both approached the counter with guns in hand. "I guess you deserve to die like he does". The girl just back into a corner shivering with fear. She can't out run a gunshot can she. "Any last words girl?" "YEAH" Tails yells from behind them. "Where are your guns?"

The other three characters in the room turn around to see he has both the men's guns in his hands. "Hand did he?". Tails smirks as he shakes his head. "Idiots" "Why you little...". Both men charge toward Mile but as quickly as this fight started it ended. Tails was already behind the two men and with two swift blows both men were taken down.

Too easy

"So it's true". Tails heard the bartender say. "Huh?" "Miles Prower did come to Chakra town"

Crud

Tails turned around, a little shocked he sputtered. "Prower? What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me". Tails takes a step back while asking "What makes you think I'm Miles Prower?"

The girl smirks advancing onto TAils. "One, you saved my lefe. Not too many people standup against guys with guns. Two, you're fast. Only people who have hung around with Sonic can move remotly that quick". she then took a breath before yanking the fox's cloak off. "Three, there's only one fox I've heard of that has two tails".

Darn, she knows who I am. She knows too much. If I stay with her or she comes with me, she might turn me in for the ransom. but if I leave her here they might kill her for even being associated with me. Man don't want anymore unneccessay casualties.

Tails picks up his cloak and rewraps it around his body. "Forget this ever happened" "huh?" "Forget I was here. Forget today ever happened or that I even exsist". The girl stares quizically at Tails.

He walked to the door and twisted the handle when "Why?". "Because if you don't, men scarier than those two idiots on the floor will come and kill you". Tails left the bar and walked to the western entrance of Chakra town. "Where are you going?'

The now adult fox turned around and saw teh green cat behind him.. Tails sighed "What do you want?". The girl stepped closer to Miles "I want to go with you" "You can't" "Why not?" "It's too dangerous" "Please..." "WHY?!". He yelled spinng back looking right at her. "Because I don't want to lose hope." "what?" "With Sonic's death, your ransom and Robotniks contant attacks. People are beinging to lose hope so please don't let me love mine".

Tails studied the girl before asking her "Why haven't you lost hope yet?". The girl looked to the side. "Because he said you were coming" "who?" tails questioned. "He never gave me a name. He just told me you'd know who he was". Tails eyes widened.

HIM?! Why did he tell her that I'm coming? What makes her so important?

Tails then looked at bartender more closely taking everything to detail. He then smirked.

So that's why. Why didn't I see it before? Well now I have no chioce

The kitsune sighed. "Fine you can come" "Really?" "Under one condition" "What is it?" "That is you do exactly as I tell you. So if I tell you to run or hide you'll do so". She nods obidently. Tails turned around and began to walk away. The girl quickly catches up. "Wait I forgot to tell you my name. It's May" "Let me guess. Short for Mayhem?" "How did you know?" Tails confidently told her. "I figured as much"

Oh boy what have we gotten into?

End Chapter1


	3. Chapter 2

Okay okay…It's been a VERY long time since I last put something up on and I feel like an idiot for not doing so. But thanks to an out dated computer forcing me to check one of my emails and a review I received I'm going to give the biggest update yet.

But first I have peoples to thank

RemedyTheThief: Thanks for the Support and all will be revealed soon.

Incognitos: Thanks for the review I don't think I would've update if you hadn't reviewed.

Ammrie: Thank you for helping me edit. Most of this chapter and proof reading. Also I hope to see a review from sometime too.

Now on with the show

It's been three days since we left Chakra town and I'm beginning to think we're lost

"Uh Tails?" May says quietly, somewhat weakly "Where are we?" "Lost" Tails sighs. He reaches into one of the pockets in his cloak and pulls out a compass. The needle spun in circles. "Crud" "Tails" "This thing is useless. We're surrounded by metal this compass is useless."

Great we're going to die in the middle of the desert with no food or water. No sign of life. Wait a minute…

"Surrounded by metal?" Miles thought aloud. "What?" Tails looked up into the sky.

Just as I thought

Tails quickly turned around, grabbed May and began to run. "T-TAILS…Where are we going" "As far away from Chakra town as quickly as possible" May looked confused. "Look up" Tails commanded the girl in order to explain. "I-Is that an airship" "Not just any airship" "R-Robotnik?" "Right and I bet he's looking for someone" "Who?"

I don't have time for this

Tails grabs May wrist tight and begins to run at near Sonic speed in the opposite direction. May grimaced in pain. She felt like Tails was trying to rip her arm off. The fox would've too if he went any faster. Then Miles suddenly stopped and May almost flew twenty feet in front of him. The cat rubbed her arm and yelled "Jerk what was that for?" Looking at Tails' serious look on his face her face changed to a look of worry. "What's wrong" "I just ran us both into a trap" Tails growls as the ground started shaking and series of robots arose from the sand.

Crap! We should've never have come here. GAH! Why did I run this way? I should've stood still

"T-Tails?" May cowered behind the said kitsune. "Do something" Tails told May to bend down as he covered her under his cloak for some camouflage. He then ran to the closest machine.

There's too many to fight on my own. I've got to make a hole and escape

Tails ducked a blast form the robot he was charging towards. The young fox spun his body so quickly that his two tails sliced through the robot like two diamond bladed swords. He yelled behind him "May, Stay two feet behind me. No closer no further". May nodded quickly getting up and running behind him. Tails was slashing right and left trying to create a path through all the scrap metal.

There's just too many of them. I would've been long gone if I could spin dash but then I would leave May behind. I have no choice but to do this

Miles stops suddenly. May nearly crashes into his back trying to stop "Tails? What are you-?" Tails wrapped his arm around the girl and yelled "Chaos Control" At that moment they were teleported to the entrance of a cave somewhere. Mayhem forcefully removed Tails off her, then with a look of pure amazement and curiosity asked "What just happened?" "Chaos Control" "What?" "Use of a Chaos Emerald by tapping into their power". Now the girl stared at him even more confused. "But we don't have a Chaos Emerald. Do we?" "We do" "What? Where is it?"

Flashback

Tails looked on as a blinding light filled the room and seven different colors flew in different directions. "EEK Chocola," A fifteen year old Cream the Rabbit yells. Tails snaps his back looking seeing the Cheese's twin crash to floor glowing a strange hue. "Tails?"

End Flashback

"Tails? Hello?" May said waving a hand in his face.

Oops. Lost Track. I have to stop thinking about that day. It's in the past and none of those events will ever be repeated.

"TAILS!"

"Agh crud!" Tails jumps snapping out of his day dream.

"Well are you going to tell me where the chaos emerald is or not?", May nearly yells. Tails quickly jumps to cover her mouth. "Are you Crazy!" he retorts.

Geez this girl is trying to get us killed

"The walls have ears. You have to be careful of what you say. Who knows who or what might be in this cave." Tails states. "Now I'm going to let go of your mouth. I don't want you to yell, bite me, or scream. Okay?" The young kitsune releases his grip on the girl. As soon as he done so May had kicked Tails in the shins. "Ow! DAMN!"

If it weren't for _Him_ I would've left her her back at that damned town. But that wouldn't be fair

"Grr… I could take you back to Chakra" May sighs "Sorry. But could you just tell me where it is?" "Sorry I can't" Tails smirks. "What! Why not!"

Tails walks deeper into the cave. "HELLO!" May yells to the fox. Miles just waves his hand giving off the gesture of "Leave me alone". "What are you doing now?" Mayhem growls. "Finding you a place to sleep for the night." "Huh?" "I've got to look for food". Mayhem studies Tails for a moment. His fur was messy, his ears twitched uncontrollably . Prower curious of why the green cat had suddenly gone quiet . At that moment May noticed how bloodshot his eyes are. "Y-you look like you haven't slept in days"

Tails sighed "I haven't had a good rest in three years. I've had nothing but four minute naps since Sonic's death" May gasps and shakes her head. "This isn't going to work." "What?" "You run a great risk of over exhaustion and mental instability. You might go insane"

You mean I haven't already?

"Listen I don't need to rest that much" "Oh no" May shouts forcing Tails onto his back. "Look I'll keep watch until morning" The cat throws Tails' cloak onto of him as a blanket. "Look May" "Sleep! ...Or I'll make you sleep". Tails looked to the side to see the girl holding a rather large rock, ready to swing. Mayhem looked nervously at him. She knew her threat stood on top of a toothpick ready to be severed a battle ax.

At least she means well

Miles half growling sighs. "Fine but don't let anything in this area". May nodded and smiled.

Yawn. Well it looks like she's forgotten about the emerald. Image the look on her face when she finds out she's-

"Shreeeeek"

What the!

Phew finally finished. Okay I'd like to once again thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I'll see if I can update faster next time sorry. It may be a while because I've just gotten back to work on my other story. So check them both out. And please read and review. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3 Part A

Sorry it's been so long for me to update but I've been having trouble finding the other half to this chapter and I don't really stay focus for too  
long so I often forget about the stuff I'm writing. So if you want to keep me on track here's my AIM screenname Blackmage835. Bother  
until I update if you want this will help me continue to update and continue these stories.

Okay I've been having trouble with getting the Tails' Narative to work so I'm changing it. From now one Tails' narative or thoughts will be  
displayed with this ( words ).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails jumps up from his sleep to find May curled up in a corner trembling looking into a black bear's brown eyes. "Dammit" Tails yelled rushing the beast and swung his tails around causing the bear to crash into a wall on impact.

Miles looks the bear over. "He'll be out for a while. May are you okay?" He wait but received no answer. "May?" Nothing. The young fox turns around to see the feline has disappeared. In fact he found himself in the middle of Emerald Forest.

Miles looks at his surroundings again. During his scan the kitsune found a series of carts followed be a rather large fortress.

(The Egg Caravan? But I destroyed that…three…years ago)

Tails looks himself over. He was shorter and his fur was a bit longer, just as he was when the fox was 15 years old. When the fox looked back up he was inside a large empty room with metal plating covering the walls and ceiling.

(Not here. This is where I…)

"Agh" Tails shouted as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see a blue quilled hedgehog wearing red shoes with a white strap down the center. A glaring smirk was plastered on the hedgehogs face. "Sonic!" Miles yelled coming to his feet. The Hedgehog didn't reply but dashed at him. Tails, not being as fast, at the time couldn't dodge or get out of the way. So he was immediately brought to the ground again. Sonic then made a few more passes at him. Tails dodged two or three of the upcoming attack but he couldn't move quickly enough to avoid all of them. After a few blows he started coughing blood.

Tails looked at Sonic. His eyes widened as Sonic charged the spin dash. Sonic shot toward Tails in a blue streak. Miles shut his eyes and in a split second it was over. Once Tails had reopened his eyes, he saw Sonic impaled through the throat with one tail and in the gut with the other. Tails looked at Sonic an ear deafening screams filled the echoed in the background. As Miles looked at the blue hedgehogs face, a big grin covered Sonics face and the hedgehog silently mouthed a few words.

(No…NO!)

"NO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's part a of this chapter. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy everything so far.


	5. Chapter 3 part B

Okay it's Christmas day and I know just what I'm going to give my loyal reviewers of Mercy Kill on The final part of Chapter 3 of Mercy Kill. Well here we go and have fun.

Remember (words) is Tails POV or narrative

Tails gasped sitting up quickly. May's head snapped toward the shaking kistune. "You okay" she almost yelled in panic. "Yeah, Just a bad dream".

"When I'm through with you, you'll wish you were still dreaming" A gruff voice scream behind him. The cat and Fox turned around to be met with site of a very muscle toned red Echidna.

(KNUCKLES!)

"K-Knuckles the Echidna?" May seemed awestruck staring the red legend. Tails was about to say something but Knuckles always had the quickest tongue. "Shut up traitor. Now I'll get you back for killing my best friend."

(Damn of all places I could've gone to with Chaos Control…I had to end up on Angel Island)

Knuckles roars as he charges the kitsune. Tails jumps back dodging a flurry of punches thrown by the red Echidna. "Knux he was like a brother to me". Miles yells ducking a rather quick swipe. "So you kill your members of your own family!" Knuckles growls as he finally connects to the right side of Tails' chest sending the fox flying in a spin before hitting the cave wall. . Mayhem jumps onto Knuckles back trying to slam her fist repeatedly into the side of the echidna's head. Knux reached over his shoulder and threw throw the emerald green cat into the cave wall head first. The cat fell to the floor limply. Tails slowly gets up but knuckles quickly pins the fox to the wall and raises a spiked knuckle in Miles' face.

Tails waiting for the final blow shook lightly. Knuckles growled pulling his arm back. "Before I avenge Sonic I want to know something." "What" Tails snapped now struggling to get free. "The chaos emeralds. You were about to tell the girl last night about where you were carrying them". Tails smirked, "The girl" he glared back with a new found confidence. "What?" The now furious echidna growls. "You wouldn't believe or understand me even if tried to explain it to you Knucklehead" "WHAT!" Knuckles let go of Tails in an attempt to throw a wild full powered swing. Knuckles may have been quick on with his tongue and quick to act but his brain always seemed to be a few days behind. Tails on the other hand being quick on his feet and intellect moved at a blurred speed under the echidna's fist sent a flurry of Tail jabs and punches that sent knuckles to the ground hard.

(Sorry I didn't want to do that)

Tails walked up to Knuckles and knelt down. "Sorry I have to go but if you really want to know about the chaos emeralds you should go ask Cream. Maybe she could simplify the terms for you". With that Tails picked Mayhem up noticing she was still breathing began to walk toward the entrance. "C'mon guys we can't let him get away" A loud snarl echoed from the entrance of the cave.


End file.
